


In the Morning Light

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with Louise, Dan wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with a very attractive stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning Light

It was too bright. That was the first thing Dan noticed as his eyes blinked open. He immediately squeezed them back shut as if the sun were actually burning his retinas and curled into the warmth of the duvet, only to end up cuddled up against something that was definitely not his pillow. He opened one eye and found a man with black hair and blue eyes and his arm propped up on a pillow staring down at him. Upon seeing this mystery person, Dan became suddenly aware of three things. One, there was a fucking person in his bed. Two, this wasn’t his bed. Three, he was naked.

He buried his face in a pillow (apparently not his) and muttered, “Fuck.”

The person laughed. “Well, that wasn’t the good morning I was expecting.”

Dan remained face down against the pillow that he had now deducted was an obnoxious shade of green as he tried to work through the events that led to him being in this predicament. He was very drunk last night; that’s for certain. He and Louise were out celebrating her new promotion, and there was a sexy guy at the bar who looked like a 2006 myspace emo. He’s guessing that’s the person lying next to him. Now what was his name? Paul? Dil? No, that’s weird. Who’s actually named Dil? It started with a ‘p’.... PHIL.

He slowly turned his head to face the stranger and asked, “Phil?”

“That’s my name!”

Okay, so it was Phil. Dan immediately decided that Phil was way too chipper for it to be… what time was it anyway? He reached blindly for his phone which he now remembered leaving on the nightstand behind him. 8:00 am. He groaned.

“Problem?” Phil asked, seemingly amused by Dan’s theatrics.

“Yeah. I’m awake,” Dan mumbled as he fell back against the pillow and scrolled through the notifications on his phone’s lock screen. Two missed calls and one voicemail from Louise. A facebook notification letting him know it was a friend’s birthday. Several work-related emails. He could deal with all of that later. Right now there were more pressing matters, like the person in bed with him.

He rolled over to face Phil, who was staring at him curiously. He asked, “So, I’m guessing we…?” 

“Yeah,” Phil answered. 

“And this is your flat?”

“Yep.”

Dan’s eyes roamed over the parts of Phil's body he could see, namely his chest up, and he hummed in approval. “Well, I could have done worse.”

“Hey!” Phil punched him in the shoulder then, but he was laughing so it hardly counted as violent. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

Dan chuckled and winked in response. “True. From what I can remember, last night was incredibly hot.”

Dan swore he saw a blush colouring Phil’s pale cheeks as he tried not to smile and failed horribly. An awkward silence fell over them. Phil cleared his throat.

“I don’t normally do one night stands, you know. So I don’t really know what’s supposed to be happening right now,” he confessed.

“Me neither,” Dan said. “Like should I be leaving and ignoring your calls?," he mused, "that's what all my mates do after a hook up. Then again, they are generally prats.”

“Do you want to leave?” Phil frowned.

“Not really,” Dan admitted.

Phil’s face broke out into a 1,000 watt smile that made Dan very sure that had been the correct answer.

“Would you like for me to make you breakfast then?”

“I would love that.”

Thirty minutes later, they were seated at the pearly white, marble breakfast bar with a pile of pancakes situated between them and two glasses of orange juice. Dan was wearing his black skinny jeans and fitted white button up from the night before, and Phil had put on jeans and a dark blue t-shirt adorned with a cat pocket. He didn’t know why, but Dan found that incredibly endearing.

“So, how old are you?” Phil asked.

“Twenty-four, and you?” 

“Twenty-eight,” Phil replied around a mouthful of pancakes. He looked like a child trying to eat as quickly as possible so they could go play, and it was very adorable. 

“So, uh, what do you do?” Dan asked.

“I’m a freelance graphic designer,” Phil said, “which is a really nice way of saying I spend all my free time at home on the internet.”

Dan laughed. “Same, actually.”

“You’re a graphic designer, too?” Phil asked.

“No, but I spend all my free time at home on the internet,” Dan explained. “I do social media marketing.”

“Oh, that sounds exciting!” Phil enthused.

“It can be,” Dan nodded as he chewed. “I like making videos the most, probably. It feels more real and personal than writing out a 140 character tweet or sharing an article on facebook.”

“Could I see some of your videos?” Phil asked.

“Maybe after the second date,” Dan laughed.

Phil raised an eyebrow. “There’s going to be a second date?”

Shit, Dan thought. He was never this clingy and presumptuous when it came to potential boyfriends. Hell, what even gave him the impression that Phil was a potential boyfriend? Sure, they had mindblowingly hot sex, but that didn’t mean Phil was interested in anything more. Oh god.

He risked a glance at Phil and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Somehow, that gave him the courage to say, “If you want there to be?”

“Well, I think you’re going to have to fine wine and dine me now because last night hardly counts as a date,” Phil said with a cheeky grin on his face and his tongue poking through his teeth.

“Hey, I think last night was a very successful date!” Dan protested.

“You didn’t even remember my name!” Phil pointed out.

“Okay, that’s fair,” Dan conceded.

They fell into a comfortable silence as forks scraped up the last bits of pancake on ceramic plates. Something about eating breakfast with Phil in this place he had never been before roughly 8 hours ago felt a lot like home, and Dan didn’t quite know what to do with that. 

They soon moved on to more casual conversation and discovered that they actually had a lot in common. They chatted on about inconsequential things like video games and books and tv series for the next half hour. Phil even sheepishly admitted that he liked to watch anime, to which Dan responded, “I think I love you.”

Dan was in the midst of explaining the existential themes in Free! and why Phil should definitely watch it when his speech was interrupted by the buzzing phone in his pocket.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he pulled it out and looked at the caller id. 

Louise. They had standing plans to meet at Costa on Saturdays, and frankly he couldn’t wait to catch up with her this afternoon. He was sure she could fill in the blanks a bit for him about last night. He looked at the time then and decided that going home and showering was definitely in order. He ignored her call for the moment and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“I really should be going,” he told Phil, who looked a little disheartened. The downcast look in his eyes made Dan’s heart ache. Phil’s eyes were too beautiful to ever look sad.

“Could I maybe get your number?” he asked. “I’d like to see you again, if that’s okay with you.”

Phil’s eyes brightened then, and he handed Dan his phone. Dan hurriedly entered his number and gave it back. 

“Alright, so text me?” he asked.

“Will do,” Phil replied.

Dan felt his pockets for his wallet and keys to make sure they were where he left them as he made his way to the door, followed by Phil. He stopped when they reached the end of the hallway and turned around. He was just going to say goodbye, but he was struck again by the beauty that was Phil and couldn’t fathom walking away with just a casual word spoken between them.

“Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?” he asked.

Phil answered by stepping forward so that Dan’s back was pressed against the wooden door. Dan’s breath hitched in his throat as Phil leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was soft and chaste, but it made a hundred butterflies in his stomach take flight. Phil pulled away and smiled. He took a step back so that Dan could open the door.

“See you later, Dan.”

“Uh, yeah, see you later,” Dan replied inarticulately as he fumbled with the doorknob and stepped outside into the foggy London air. He closed the door and leaned back against it with the most cliche, goofy grin that he had ever allowed to exist on his face. His phone went off in his pocket again, and he pulled it out to reveal a text from an unknown number.

_Hey, it’s me! :) -Phil Lester xx_

Dan saved the number as he descended the stairs and made his way to the nearest tube station. He decided this was going to be one interesting coffee date with Louise.


End file.
